South African patent application No. 92/0039 describes an identification system in which transponders are attached to articles to be identified, such as containers or packaged articles in a supermarket, with the transponders carrying an identification code which identifies each article, either uniquely or as one of a number of articles of a particular type.
In order for such a system to be economically viable, it is important to provide a relatively simple but effective way of attaching the transponders to the containers or packages.